Echo of the Moon in the Sky
by Moonshadow's Echo
Summary: Dovewing and Bumblestripe decide to have kits. What will become of them? When a prophecy arises around her kits who are the good...and evil.


Echo of the Moon

Prologue

Silver stared pelts paced anxiously around a moonlit pool in a dim cave. "What is it Spottedleaf, what is so urgent?" one of the star pelts asked.

"I have a prophecy to tell Bramblestar yet I am worried it will disturb him more than it should."

"Why would it?" a flame coat colored cat asked as his green eyes shone in the light of the stars.

"When Fire is plotting destruction only the Echo of the Moon in the night sky will be able to control the clans from Chaos, Firestar I worry for Dovewing's kits, what will become of them?"

"Only time will tell, Spottedleaf, we have to wait." Bluestar says with a glint of worry in her eyes.

…..

"Push Dovewing! Push, you can do it last one!" Jayfeather encouraged. After the battle things finally settled down and Dovewing had chosen Bumblestripe. They decided to have kits.

Dovewing was heaving heavily when it was all over. "Look Dovewing, there are two boys and two girls. What are their names?" Bumblestripe nudged her slightly.

"The white she-kit with a gray tail and blue eyes is Skykit, the Black and Gray striped tom with green eyes is Moonkit, The bright orange tom with one blue eye and one green eye is Firekit and the Silver she-kit with silver eyes is Echokit" Dovewing breathed out tiredly.

"Those are wonderful names for such beautiful kits!" Bumblestripe exclaimed as Jayfeather silently left the nursery to tell Bramblestar the news. One by one Dovewing lead them to her stomach, they mewled happily as they found milk and settled into a little line of pelts.

Six Moons later

"Were going to be apprentices today!" Moonkit yowled to his quiet sister Echokit who was watching the sun rise.

"Yes and I hope to be Jayfeather's apprentice. I will be the smartest medicine cat ever!" Skykit meowed with a hopeful look on her face. "I already talked to him and Bramblestar about it!" she said, Moonkit just smiled at his sister.

"Well I want to be Lionblaze's apprentice; he is so strong and brave! I'll be just like him!" Moonkit replies.

"I want to be either Rosepetal's or Whitewing's apprentice." Echokit says strongly with a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"Ha, you guess just want to have exactly who you want. How immature! I don't care who I get because I'm grown up!" Firekit says nastily. Moonkit and Echokit just rolled their eyes.

"Kits come on Bramblestar just called you!" Dovewing prodded them out of the nursery. Firekit trotted behind her with his head held high.

"What a stupid mouse brain!" Moonkit says to his sister Echokit.

"I agree he acts so much older even though we are all six moons!"

"Well we better hurry up we are going to miss our ceremony!" Skykit says nudging her brother and sister.

…..

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around high rock!" Bramblestar yowled into the hollow. Cats flooded the area; Thunderclan scent overwhelmed the young kits.

"Skykit, Jayfeather and I have discussed your wish to be a medicine cat. And he agrees. So Jayfeather and Skykit please step forward.

"Skykit do you promise to obey and uphold to medicine cat code?" Bramblestar asked.

"I do!"

"Then by the power of StarClan, your new name will be, Skypaw!"

"Echokit please step forward." Doing as told Echokit timidly stepped forward.

"Echokit do you promise to obey and uphold the noble warrior code?"

"I do!"

"Rosepetal come forth." Rosepetal with a stunned look on her face came up. "You are a kind and gentle but brave warrior, will you pass those traits on to Echokit."

"I will." Says Rosepetal

"Then Echokit by the power of StarClan you're new name will be Echopaw!" Bramblestar says with a thrilled gleam in his amber eyes.

"Firekit, please step forward." Firekit strutted up to Bramblestar looking like he could do anything he wanted. "Amberpelt please join us." The newer warrior came up to Bramblestar looking baffled.

"You have proven yourself to be calm, sensible and courageous. Would you like to mentor Firekit?" Seeing the young kit made Amberpelt get chills and just thinking she was nervous she accepted.

"Then by the power of StarClan Firekit your new name will be Firepaw!" Firepaw looked disgusted with his new mentor. _**"What to do with this?"**_ he thought with an evil glint in his blue and green eyes.

"Now last but a very special kit, Moonkit please come forth. And Lionblaze come here too." Moonkit smiled in his bright green eyes.

"Lionblaze you have proved countless times that you are an unbeatable, brave, and great leader, will you mentor Moonkit?" without doubt and with great pride he accepted.

"Then by the power of StarClan your new name will be Moonpaw!"

"Skypaw, Echopaw, Firepaw, Moonpaw, Skypaw, Echopaw, Firepaw, Moonpaw!" their Clan greeted them with their new names.


End file.
